Forced Night Out
by TryToScream
Summary: Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea coming here. It isn't that bad. Just a club. That's it. Calm down, Sakura, calm down. There's no need in killing Ino. Right? ...right. Mentioned SakuKiba. Mainly Sakura-centric.


Hi there! A oneshot that I like a lot - Kiba x Sakura! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot. Also, cows. Moo.

P.S.: A completely random fact about me:

When I get drunk,I do it properly -with all the giggles and shit- but I never get hangovers. Everybody hates me for this. No matter how much I've drunk I don't have the famous killer headache. So, HA!

**Forced night out**

The club was full of dancing bodies. Everyone was really close to everyone, but nobody seemed to care. The barman was rushing to hand drinks, but more and more orders came.

There, on a chair sat a girl that didn't lack attention from the males. She looked really uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat looking around the dance floor, as if she was waiting for someone. The drink in her hand looked poisonously green, the umbrella in it matching her bubble gum pink hair. Her lime eyes sparkled in the lights of the disco, looking weird, and glinted with a strange shine - as if she knew something that nobody else could know and the fact made her happy, genuinely smiling. Her short spaghetti-strapped black dress twisted as she turned around in her seat again. This time, she spotted a blonde that was rushing past the dancing figures, a big grin on her face. The pink haired young woman's eyes lit up as she saw her saviour nearing. The blonde was wearing a tight blue tank top and a short denim skirt that made her look like a school girl. Finally, she reached her destination, plopping onto the chair right next to the bubble gum-haired young woman.

''Ino, where the hell have you been? I was practicaly eaten by the guys here. And you were nowhere to be seen! I was going to freak out!''

Ino just smiled and her eyes glinted mischieviously as she winked at the barman, who, dazzled, handed her a free drink. Ino laughed, turning again to her companion.

''Sorry, but I got side-tracked. Shika was really horny and-''

''Ino, I don't really wanna know about your sex life, thank you very much. So, what _are we doing here_? I mean, you made me come to some freaking club!?''

''Hey, chill up! I am going to tell you what is going on after we both drink some more! Come on, drink this strange thing you call _a cocktail _and get some real alchohol!''

''First of all, Ino, my _Greentini_ is perfectly fine and it _has_ alchohol in it! That's why it's called Greentini - it's a mix of Martini and...and-And green!'' The pink-head nodded and smiled stupidly at what she had just said. As her head went up and down, her earrings _'dlink'_-ed and started shaking. Ino just sighed.

''Sakura. Now you ARE going to listen to me and do _exactly_ as I say, mkay?''

''..._sigh_. Okay. I am listening.''

''Good. We are going to get drunk, party all night, and possibly find a man for you to be with tonight. You have to admit that you _need_ to get laid.''

''INO!!!'' Sakura yelled scandalized, startling a few people on the bar.

''What? You know it's true. You haven't slept with a man since Sasu-''

''SHUT. UP! I don't want to talk about _him_ right now, you know. I think I'll just have to follow your ''plan'', right? Just, don't talk about that, please. So...what are we going to drink? Your choice.'' Sakura submitted to Ino, knowing that even if she didn't like it, she'd have to do what she wanted in the end. And besides, she really did say the truth-she needed sex. She hadn't made for...7 months now. '_Kami, I didn't even realize that. It is July now. He left me in December. On __**fucking Christmas Eve**__!!! OK, now I have to calm down. Don't think about him, don't think about him, do NOT think-'_

''-kura? Saaakuraaa? Hellooo?! Earth to Sakura? Saaku-''

''It's okay, you don't have to yell! So...what were you saying, Pig?''

The blond sighed at her friend's antics and opened her mouth to speak again.

''I was going to ask if you are _really_ sure that you are going to drink what I get you?'' Ino smiled again, but this time her smile was pure _evil_. Sakura knew she was going to regret this._'But..it will at least be fun. Right?'_

''Okay, just don't drug me!'' Ino laughed and turned to the barman for a second time this night.

''Honey, I want two vodkas. Add some of that-''Ino pointed to a bottle,''- and that one. I want them big and in _clean_ glasses, please. Mkay?'' She smiled sweetly at the barman, who couldn't take his eyes off her. He just stared.

**This is a completely random part, so if you want, skip it.**

''Hun', why don't ya start? We don't have the whole night to wait for you. Stop staring at Ino and get to work. Chop, chop!'' Sakura interfered, waving her finger drunkedly.

''Sak', are you drunk?'' Ino's motherly instinct kicked in (althought she would never admit she had it). She put her hand on Sakura's forehead.

''Weell...I've got nooo ideaaa. Heee just said thaaat hee puut 'a little something' in theeree. Ask himm! Aa!'' The pink haired girl smiled. Ino turned at him and asked. The barman, scared, nodded his head and said he put more alchohol for her. Ino's brows furrowed as she looked at her friend, that was humming slightly with a goofy smile on her face, kicking the air with her legs. Her black strappy high-heels dangerously high above the floor. The blonde sighed again.

''Give me something for hangovers. Now.'' The barman nodded and gave her a llittle bottle full of something suspiciously poop looking. She handed it to her friend. Sakura didn't even look at it, she just drank all of it, making a face at the contents' taste. Then she stopped moving and stared at the wall opposite to her. Ino waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't move or flinch. Startled, the blonde neared her friend's ear and yelled:

''SAKURA, MR FLUFFY IS DEAD! AND THE POCKY IS STOLEN! ALL OF IT!'' Sakura jumped and started screaming about how she would kill all of them slowly and painfully. Ino shushed her with a hand on her mouth, smiling apologeticaly to the people near them.

**End of random part.**

''Finally! I thought you died,Saku'. Nobody stole the Pocky, don't worry. That was just the way I tried to get you away from that daze you were in.'' Sakura just glared at Ino. As she was about to answer her, the barman came and gave them two weird cocktails that smelled really hard of alcohol. The pink haired woman imediately felt sorry for herself. She was going to have a hell of a headache the next day. She got hers and smiled at Ino.

''Cheers.'' The glasses hit each other with a bell-like sound. They both drank the contents in one breath. Sakura found herself feeling really good as she shared dizzy smiles with her friend. The blonde got Sakura's hand as she cleared the dance floor. She pushed herself and Sakura to the spot and started swayind her hips.

Sakura, seeing Ino dance, decided to make some moves too. As she twisted her body around, she raised her hands up in the air, sliding them back to her body, moving past her breasts, slightly touching her nipples, then resting them on her hips, swaying them lighly. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and felt her hair brush her skin. Then she reached her hands up again, all the way to the top, and crossed her wrists, placing her palms together. Her ribs and chest moved up. Then she unhooked her palms, slowly letting her hands rest at her sides. She then made a smooth hip thrust. She heard some men praise her but she didn't open her eyes. Now it was only her, the music and the dance. She moved in a circle with her hips, curving her stomach up. Spinning her hips again, making the glitter on her dress sparkle and show her curves more in a seductive beckon to keep looking. Flashing as she twirled and spun, her torso undulating. Then again, her hips swung and lifted in an initiation. Her feet made small steps as she turned, still swinging her hips, the small of her back arching deeply into the skirt of the dress, playing come hither with her body. Her arms splayed out, her hands held gracefully beckoning everybody to look there, as she drew attention across her body. Her eyes were heavy and hooded and she bit her lips together, not only in concentration, but the desire that draped her like an anointing. She saw him then. His gaze held onto her, looking at her moves. His eyes were filled with lust. He wasn't just staring - it was like he was drinking her away, taking her, as if addicted to her like a drug. She called him with her finger: she wanted to dance with him.

Ino smiled knowingly. As Sakura had started dancing, men forgot about the blonde, and turned their attention to her. But even if normally Ino would fight for the lost attention, she left her friend get it all. She didn't have a man next to her like Ino did. '_She hadn't made sex from...Christmas, for Christ's sake!' _ Then, she saw Sakura turn to a man in the crowd. She looked at the jealous expressions the other males made. She smiled again, this time almost sadistically.  
Sakura moved her hips as she turned her back to the man. He could dance, and that surprised her a lot. It was a really rare thing to see a man that could dance good enough these days. She moved her back body near his front and twisted her hips up, slightly thrusting into his pants **(you know, **_**that**_** part :D)**. She heard him gasp quietly, so she smirked. **(NO, I'M SO ****NOT**** MAKING A LEMON, YOU PERVS!).** Turning and facing him again, she looked at his face.

His dark locks were falling into his eyes, giving him a slightly messy and a bad boy look. His eyes, a bit wild, were full of lust and desire, and something she couldn't recognise. His mouth was twisted in a crooked smile, looking like a smirk, but a bit different. He had two tattoos on his cheeks - red and triangle formed. He looked _delicious_. His body was good built, she could feel his six pack through his wife beater. Oh, holly hell. _'I think I'm falling for him. Oh, Jesus Christ, I don't even know his name or ... Oh, God!'_

Sighing slightly, she shaked her head, as if trying to make the thoughts escape out of the window. She looked up again. He smiled and said:

''Hello, gorgeous.''

''...hi. My name is Haruno Sakura.''

He smiled again and moved his face closer to hers.

''It suits you,_ Sa-ku-ra_.'' She shivered when she heard him say her name. Her knees weakened and goose bumps covered her body when he moved even closer and pressed his body firmly to hers. His hand travelled down to her lower back and rested near her butt.

''My name is Inuzuka Kiba. Nice to meet you.'' Her breath hitched as his hand moved lower. And lower. Oh, _God. _He moved his head and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

''You smell good, you know. Like rain and cherries. Trees.''

''...really? I haven't realized. Nobody has ever told me something like that. Thank you tough. You smell nice, too. Like..um,like...something wild! Like a forest or a jungle.''

''Thanks.''

''_Ahem._ Enough with the talking, guys!'' Pushing Sakura's face, Ino interupted them.

A bit shaken, the candy floss hair coloured girl's thoughts flew out of the window as their lips touched **(NO, **_**not**_** Ino's and Sakura's, Sakura's and Kiba's!!! Ugh.)**. Her toes curled and she felt tingling all over her body. She felt a bit light headed, and she saw white explosions behing her eyelids. Soon, but for what seemed like ages to them, they broke apart. Looking up, emerald met dark wild brown. They saw each others' lust. Smiling, Ino approved her handywork. Sakura took Kiba's hand and turned to the door. Glancing at her best friend's direction, she smiled thankfully as she saw Ino wink at her. She noticed Kiba tugging her hand and turned to follow him. And they went out, without paying any attention to all the people that looked after them.

_:::The next day, around 3p.m. At Starbucks' café:::_

''Come on, come on! Tell me _everything_! I really want to know! So...was he good? C'mon girl, don't leave me in the dark! Let me-''

''Ino, will you shut up?! People will hear you! And besides, I can't tell you how it was if you don't let me! Ugh.'' Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her Jimmy Choo's covered feet. She had a dark blue scarf on her neck, hiding her cleavedge **(sorry,sp?) **that could be seen throught her V-neck (long sleeved, sky blue) blouse (the scarf was hiding some hikey's too *wink*). She had tight jeans covering her long, model-like legs. She sighed and took a sip of her white mocha.

''Aww, come on! Tell me already!'' Ino tugged Sakura on her sleeve. Her long blonde hair was in a low pigtail and she was dressed in a tunic on flowers and jeans. She had ballerinas **(you know, the ones that everyone wears.)** on too. Sipping a latte.

''Ok, ok. Geez, just calm down. ... ...well, it was ... The best thing that has ever happened to me!!! I had never had better sex in my whole life! I just can't explain it! He's amazing!!! He is also very romantic _and_ intelligent! And..and...and...''

''Sakura, you aren't in love, are you?''

''What? Pfft. No! Are you kidding? Nah, I'm so not in love!'' Ino looked skeptically at her friend.

''Yeah, right.''

''....well, okay, I'm ...in..in-l-l.. OH, FUCK, I LOVE HIM, OKAY?''

All the people sitting in the café turned to look at her. Sakura turned white, and after that, a deep shade of pink (or red). She covered her face. _'Fuck.'_ Ino started laughing histerically.

''Ugh. I'm leaving.'' Sakura took her bag and left for the door. Ino turned around in her chair and, picking her Chanel purse and her latte, she ran after her friend.

''Wait up! I can't run with these babies, I'll ruin them!'' Sakura sighed and stopped waiting for Ino. As they were on one level, they started walking again, heading towards Ino's house.

''Forehead, I don't want to be nosy, but I'd like to know if he's a good person. How did he treat you? I don't want you to get hurt.'' Ino turned her eyes, lookin at Saku. Concerned a bit when given no answer, she started repeating.

''Pig, I heard you! Thanks for everything, but Kiba really treats me well. Like a princess. I feel like I am a princess from the best fairytale in the world. I know I always fall for guys easily and they aren't always the right ones **(well, let me see: Sai - gay, Sasuke - rapist and ice cube, Suigetsu - pervert and playboy, Neji - cold with ****no**** feelings, and- 'Ok, ok, I understand!' oops, srry Sak.) **, but I think- no, I am sure that this is the right one. And he loves me too. Kiba loves me.''

''Awww! My little bestie-nestie has finally moved on! You are growing up! So, to celebrate it - we are goingggg...SHOPPING! Yay!''

''....bestie-nestie?! -_-''

''Come on, come on! I saw these sooo gorgeous Marc Jacobs' (**shoes, honey, shoes**)in the new mall!!! You are gonna need them for your next date! And sexy underwear too! You can't go around with a boyfriend in your cotton bikini's! You need lace and thongs! Yep! We're going to Viktoria's secret!!! Oh, and btw, we have to go to Gucci, 'cause I need new cothes too! And-''

''OK! Let's go, just stop blabbering!''

''...kill-joy.''

**FIN**


End file.
